It's Time
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Can he tell her what is really on his heart? Derek realizes something very important.


_**A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.**_

 _ **Okay, this A/N is a shameless plug for our Fanfiction Writers Takeover event on Facebook. Amanda and I are hosting it, so we hope to see you there!**_

 _ **We have three days full of writers and artists taking part in this event. I couldn't believe the amazing response from the FF community. It was so positive that the two day event became three and I am already having requests to have another one. It is being considered to make this a yearly event. I want to see how well this one goes first.**_

 _ **So, if you have a FB page, please join us January 22, 23 & 24, 2016. We would love to see you there!**_

 _ **Lynda**_

It's Time

I am in love. There I fully admit it. I am in love and have no clue what I should do about it. You see, I have spent the last ten years chasing a woman and didn't even realized that I had been. Our friendship had just fallen right into place.

It is time to tell her the truth. No more hiding behind my demons. She always seems to chase them away to begin with. Her bright, flamboyant personality. Her unique style and luscious curves are only a small part of who she is.

Her innocence, her intelligence and her skill all have nothing on the tender heart that beats within her chest. I'm honestly confused as to why I didn't come to this conclusion sooner. She not only has my heart, but she owns my soul. She is my solace in the dark. It's time for me to step up to the plate.

The shear strength she has to do her job, day after day, is astonishing. The images she has to look at can make the softest of hearts break. Yet, I can always count on her to make me smile.

It's time for me to tell her and prove to her my inner most feelings. The saying about the first and last person you think of in a day, brings me back to her every time. What was the catalyst? What brought my head to my shoulders?

She informed me that she was done trying to be everything she wasn't. She was done believing in fairy tales, because love didn't exist for her. She was tired of loving someone who would never reciprocate it. Turns out that she was talking about me. She had had just enough alcohol in her system to let that little piece of information slip.

I grab my jacket and car keys as I run out the door. I need to see her and make her feel my love. First I have a couple of stops to make after a quick call to my Momma.

"Hello?"

"Momma, I wanted to tell you first. I'm going to tell..."

"You're finally going after your Baby Girl!" She yells in my ear.

I get her advice on what I should grab. The bouquet of wild lowers, the wine and even the meal I pick up are all suggested by her.

All to soon I am parked in front of Penelopes apartment building. I see her light on and send up a small prayer of thanksgiving.

I gather my items and march right up to her place. I tremble in anticipation as I wait for her to answer my knock.

"Hot Stuff," she begins with a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"Baby Girl, you can't give up on fairy tales and love." I gentle force my way into her home."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I love you. I want us to have our happily ever after."

She looked confused, then embarrassed. She began wringing her hands, almost as if she couldn't believe that what I was saying was true. She took in a breath to calm herself.

"If this is about last night, please don't. I don't think my heart would survive if you walked away like all the others."

"No, Baby Girl, no games. I've spent the last ten years searching for someone to complete me. You just helped me realize that my search is over, you were right before my eyes."

"Suddenly I feel like there is an eighties power ballad that needs do be sung," she said with a giggle.

"Silly girl, I love you."

"I love you too, Derek Morgan."

I closed my eyes as we kissed that first firework shooting, foot popping moment.

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed my little one shot. Bonus points and a one shot of your choice if you can name that tune, for the first person who gets it right without looking it up.**_


End file.
